The Dialogues
by Rachel-Jane Kensington
Summary: What he really needs is a friend. But Reid's only ever been good at getting what he wants. ReidxOFC. Rated T for language and sexual content
1. As Always

**Please read: **This story is told in all dialogue. I know this. It's on purpose. I'm experimenting for the challenge. I know the lack of detail is annoying to read (trust me, it's annoying to write too…or not write, as it were), and I'm sorry. Just let your imagination run wild and have fun with it! Also, I know the Sons are all supposed to be the same age, but guess what, they're not in my story (see bottom of history note). I also know Reid's 'man-whore' reputation is more of a fan fiction community thing and not a canon thing, but I kept to the man-whorism in this story. shrug It worked. I'm interested in exploring the opposite end though. We'll see what the future brings : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, anything associated with the Covenant franchise. All rights reserved to J.S. Cardone and Sony Pictures.

**History Note: **Reid and Blaise are not romantically involved in any way, nor have they ever been. Blaise has been friends with Reid since they were really young and because he's Reid, he's told her about the power. That's part of the reason they're so close, because she's the only person outside of the Sons who he can talk to about anything. Blaise and Tyler are in a serious relationship and though some of the dialogue can be misleading, Blaise and Reid are not actually doing anything behind his back (yet). That's just Reid being Reid (and don't we love it, haha). I'll post other notes to clarify stuff as we go along. Feel free to ask questions! Oh, ps- Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate have all graduated and are attending Harvard. Reid and Blaise are seniors, Ty is a junior.

**Setting**: Nov. 14 at 6pm, Blaise and Tyler's six month anniversary, Blaise's bedroom as she gets ready

* * *

**One: As Always**

"Reid. Seriously."

"I _am _being serious. My parents wouldn't bug us, we could run around, terrorize the Vatican, ask obnoxious questions on tours, run at pigeons and make them scatter, and drink whenever we want. Come on, it'll be a blast!"

"Don't you already drink whenever you want now?"

"But this would be in Europe, so it would be more fun."

"Reid!"

"Your laughter really isn't making me take you seriously…Do you need some help with those pearls?"

"Please."

"I love it when you beg."

"You know what I'd love?"

"Face down on the mattress for old time's sake?"

"Mmm, better."

"Do share."

"If you'd wipe that dorky, smug look off your face and focus for me, please."

"Again with the begging."

"Reid!"

"Keep practicing that scream, babe. You're gunna need it some day."

"You're fucking impossible…"

"To resist? Especially when I'm offering you a free ticket to Rome?"

"You know, it's not like I've never been to Rome."

"But you've never been with _me_."

"Because I don't know of anything Italy has ever done to deserve that kind of treatment…besides, you know I'm already making plans with Tyler for the summer."

"Why do you like spending your time with him so much?"

"Um, he's my boyfriend?"

"Yah, I got the memo, thanks."

"Sorry, you were just making that face again."

"Face?"

"That face you've been making lately when I mention Tyler?…Yah, just like that. All man-PMSy."

"Fuck you. He's just being an ass lately, ok?"

"Well, stop hanging out with him then, obviously your behavior is rubbing off."

"Ya know what, if you really had a problem with my behavior you'd have been gone a long time ago."

"…Reid, I was just kidding. What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Look, I better get going, Tyler'll be here soon."

"So what? Stay with me until he gets here."

"Why, you gunna miss me?"

"You're my best friend, duh I'll miss you…How do I look?"

"Like shit, as always. Don't stick your tongue out at _me_ Blaise Aubrey Eagan, you're the one who asked."

"K, well I guess the crowd at Bellucci's is gunna have to deal with me looking like shit"-

"As always."

"…Because I don't have time to change, those are Ty's headlights outside. "

"Guess that's my cue to leave. I'll walk with you downstairs."

"Wait, let me just grab my clutch…got it. K, let's go."

"So, I hope you have fun at the stuffy-as-fuck, Italian restaurant."

"Oh I will. Have fun- wait, what is it you're doing tonight? Oh yah, staying at home alone. I'm glad your life is so much more eventful than mine. _One_ of us has to have fun, right?"

"We could both have fun if you wanna ditch Ty."

"Oh no, slick. Not on our six-month anniversary. Not a chance in hell."

"Come on, you know you hate those fancy dinners he always takes you on anyway. Come dancing with me. I miss dancing with you."

"We'll go next weekend. We'll be on Thanksgiving break, we can drive into Cambridge and meet Caleb and Pogue, it'll be great."

"Yah…"

"Hey, you gunna send me off with that pout on your face? What if Tyler gets us into a car crash and I die? Wouldn't you hate that the last time you looked at me, you were frowning?"

"Blaise, if Tyler got into a car crash, I'd be too depressed by the loss of his Hummer to care about what I looked like the last time I saw you."

"…K, I'm leaving."

"Haha, no wait, wait."-

"Reid! Tyler's gunna get impatient."

"I just want you to know that if you do die tonight, the memory of how beautiful you looked the last time I saw you would only make losing you even harder."

"…Th-thank you."

"I mean that."

"I can tell. I appreciate it. I really do have to go though."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Night. And hey!"

"Yah?!"

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Haha, thanks!"


	2. Better Anyway

**A/n:** Guys, I know this is way below the calibre of my usual work, but that's why I posted it. I could really use some feedback. Please try and review if you have the time. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks.

**Setting: **Near the end of dinner at Bellucci's.

**Two: Better Anyway**

"Are you okay? You've barely touched your food all night."

"Huh? Oh, yah. Yah, I'm great…What? I'm serious, I'm fine."

"I know we've only been dating half a year, but I know you well enough to know when you're not okay."

"We can talk about it later. Tonight is about you and me. Tell me how swimming is going."

"Blaise."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Do I ever?"

"You're reminding me of Caleb, all paternal and what have you."

"I'm just worried about you. I just want you to be happy."

"Ty, I promise: I _am_ happy."

"Convince me."

"Haha, Tyler! It's our sixth month anniversary, you look fabulous, we're at Bellucci's, and this tiramisu is to die for. How could I not be happy?"

"You tell me. When you smile, it doesn't reach your eyes."

"…If I tell you, will you let it go?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll do my utmost."

"It's just Reid."

"Oh, what's new?"

"Tyler."

"I'm sorry. But that kid is gunna be the death of you."

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Haha, well, it's not like I can talk. Reid and I have always been too close for me to expect my longevity to be too great. Now what's he done this time?"

"He's been edgy lately. Especially about you and me…This is going to sound really childish."

"Heh, I would expect nothing less from Reid."

"Yah, well, still. I think he's jealous because I spend so much time with you."

"That makes sense, I mean you're his best friend. Of course he misses you. Who wouldn't?"

"Thanks."

"Any time. Listen, if you feel like you need to spend more time with him, that's fine with me. Just don't forget to visit me every now and then."

"Don't worry, you're pretty hard to forget…The thing is Ty, I'm not sure this is something a little, quality best friend time will fix. I'm worried it might be something to do with his ascension. Has he talked to you about it at all?"

"Not really. He hasn't been talking to me much lately. It's getting to the point where I'm considering calling Caleb and Pogue and asking for their help."

"Yah, well. Reid's father should be helping too. His son is going through changes he can't begin to understand on his own and what's the arrogant, son-of-a-bitch doing? Sitting up in his study with the doors closed, as per usual. God, it makes me so mad."

"Baby, calm down. Don't work yourself up about it, not tonight. Take a deep breath…there ya go."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's fine. Reid means a lot to you, I understand that you're frustrated."

"I just wish I could help him, Ty. I hate that I'm on the outside of this. He's done everything he can to let me in and I still can't help because I'm not actually a part of it. It sucks."

"Hey, I may be grateful for my gift"-

"You should be, it's gotten your ass out of trouble more than a few times."

"Haha, exactly. It's gotten me a lot. Most of all, three of the best friends I could ask for, despite the headaches that they give me. But, the dark side of this so greatly outweighs the perks…I'd never wish this on anyone. Least of all you."

"What, you don't think I could deal with it baby boy?"

"Heh, I have no doubt that you could."

"It's just not an easy thing to have to deal with."

"Exactly."

"Yah…yah I'm starting to see just how difficult it is."

"Look, just remind Reid that you care, ok? Everything's gunna be fine."

"Yah, I know…So, you really do need to try this tiramisu- I wasn't kidding when I said it was amazing."


	3. Peanut Butta Jelly Time

**History note**: Blaise loves to dance and has been in classes (dance classes like jazz and hip-hop, not ballet) since she was eight. Before she was dating Tyler, Blaise would go out dancing with Reid nearly every weekend.

**Setting: **Thanksgiving Break, Friday at 4pm, Blaise's kitchen, Reid has invited himself over as best friends often do

**Three: Peanut Butta Jelly Time**

"Yes! PB and J, my fave."

"I don't know why you're so happy, this is _my _dinner."

"…But I'm hungry. Feed me Blaise; I'm a poor, little, starving boy who needs your kitchen magic."

"K, first of all: It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I'd hardly call that magic. Second, you're definitely not, poor, little or starving so you can get over that one right now."

"Then I'm a growing boy who needs sustenance. Either way you're making me a sandwich."

"Why do I do these things for you, Reid? Why?"

"Because you, like most people on this earth, love me."

"I wish I could remember why."

"Heh, give me half an hour and I'm sure I could remind you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to get between you and your peanut-butter jelly time."

"I could always eat later."

"…Are you…did you just put me before food, Reid Garwin? Should I feel special?"

"You can if you want, sure."

"Shut up."

"Give me food and I will."

"I'm working on it, chillax."

"So, are we still going out tonight?"

"Oh, fuck."

"Well, I was only planning on dancing, but"-

"No, you moron. I forgot to call Tyler to tell him."

"Psh, he doesn't need to come...what? Don't glare at me like that. You know he's a shit dancer."

"He's still my boyfriend, he should still be there."

"To watch you dance with other guys? Why even put him through that."

"K, first of all, Tyler's not the jealous type. I know it's a concept that's impossible for you to wrap your head around, but there _are_ guys who trust their girlfriends to dance with other guys."

"Sure, the gay ones."

"…Second, I _am_ going to dance with Tyler. Just because he's not the best dancer in the world doesn't mean I don't want to have a good time with him."

"Not that I'm trying to break up a happy home, but can I ask you something?"

"You're going to anyway, why even bother asking?"

"What do you honestly see in Tyler?"

"You mean one of your best friends Tyler, that one?"

"Yah, him."

"I dunno, he's polite and understanding and gracious and fun-loving and…"-

"Safe."

"Safe? What do you"-

"He's a safe bet. You'll never have to worry about your family telling you to break things off with him because, let's face it, they fucking worship the ground he walks on. He's nice, hot, your parents approve, it's an easy deal."

"There are plenty of good-looking guys in this town with a lineage and bank account just as acceptable as Tyler's."

"Which is why I'm asking you what's so special about him. What made him stand out…I'm not trying to be a jerk, I promise. I'm honestly just asking you because I don't get it. I'm trying really hard to understand, but I just don't."

"…I don't know…Maybe it _is_ a little bit that I can take him home to my parents, that he's a gentleman. I can trust him to have dinner at my house, or lunch at the country club. I have nothing to worry about when he's around."

"Do you have to worry when I'm around?"

"Of course I do, you're a horrible influence."

"I'm serious, Blaise."

"Reid, you know that you're my escape from the insanely structured nature of my family. Every time I want to cause trouble or run away, you only ever encourage me to do so. And don't get me wrong, I couldn't love you more for that. But it can't be that way for the rest of my life. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to grow up and accept what I was born into. With Tyler, I could potentially do that and still be happy."

"Happier than you are with me?"

"Don't even make comparisons like that. It's not fair."

"What's not fair is that you've already resigned yourself to eventually giving up and giving in to something you've never wanted to be a part of."

"Don't make it sound like I hate my life, you know I don't. I just get frustrated sometimes. And that's why you will _always_ be my best friend. Because I'm always going to need you in my life to keep me sane."

"You know, you never answered my question, about having to worry when I'm around."

"Heh, honestly? Yes. I'm always waiting for you to pull _something_ around my parents…But make no mistake Garwin, that's what I love so much about you. No one can shake things up like you can."

"You're pretty bad ass when you want to be, too. Look, I'm not trying to give you a hard time, okay?"

"Don't sell yourself short. Of course you are."

"Well, heh, I guess I am. I just don't want to see you settle for something easy when it's not what you truly want."

"And I appreciate that Reid, but there's some things I just don't have a choice over. Here's your sandwich. Let me go call Tyler."

"You can't call him later?"

"It's only fair if I tell him our plans as early as possible."

"Unless he just doesn't come."

"Just take your sandwich and go. I have to get ready anyway. I'll see you tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't make you dance with Tyler all night."

"Alright, good. See you at ten? Don't give me that face, I know it's early but we have to drive the two hours to Cambridge. We'll be in Tyler's Hummer, I'm sure you'll survive."

"I'll just meet you there."

"…"

"What?"

"I want to ride with you."

"Heh, I know you do, but we'll save the riding for after the club, shall we?"

"Haha, shut up Garwin! You know what I mean. Come on, don't drive by yourself, that's so lame."

"No, really. I'll hold you guys up and if I hook up with some girl I don't want you to have to pick me up later or whatever."

"Fine. I'll miss you."

"Good. Save me a dance."

"Always. See you at twelve?"

"Ish."

"Haha, alright. Bye."

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate any feedback ;) Hope everyone had a good Christmas. I'm pretty sure I'm gunna post the next chap around New Year's Eve, so check back then-ish. ;)_


	4. Meet Me At Midnight

**History Note:** Although Sarah and Blaise never got especially close, they're on good terms with one another and respect each other quite a bit. Kate and Blaise grew up knowing one another because of family connections, so they're pretty cloe.

**Setting: **Club in Cambridge, Massachusetts. "Supersonic" by Family Force 5 plays ridiculously loud over the speakers as Tyler and Blaise walk in.

**Four: Meet Me At Midnight**

"Hey, I think I see Pogue and Kate."

"You mean that couple eating each other's faces over there in the booth?"

"Oh, you see them too. Awesome."

"Haha, I'm glad Pogue doesn't dance. I need him to watch my purse."

"K, why don't you talk to them and I'll find Caleb so we can get some drinks."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bar in five. Oh, and can you get me a Whiskey Sour?"

"No problem babe, love you."

"Thanks, love you too…Hey, Kate! Pogue!"

"Hey! What's up girl! It's so good to see you! Sit down, sit down!"

"I'd love to Kate, but luckily for Pogue I'm just dropping off my purse with you guys. I have to go meet Tyler at the bar. Carry on!"

"Haha, okay, we'll catch up later though?"

"Def! Now get your kiss back on!"

"Haha, alright, see ya!"

"Bye!…AH!"

"Hahaha! You just jumped a good foot in the air."

"Reid! You scared me so bad!"

"Good! Got your blood pumping, now dance with me."

"I can't, I have to meet Tyler."

"Forget Tyler. I want to dance with you. I've been waiting for a whole week."

"No, Tyler's probably looking for me. He has my drink. Come on, we'll get you one too."

"Nah, I'm not thirsty. When you're ready to dance, come find me."

"Reid, what…Ugh, whatever…Hey, baby, thank you."

"…Um…you want another one?"

"Haha, I didn't mean to down it all at once, but I just ran into Reid and he's being an ass already. Don't worry about getting me another, just come dance with me."

"Already? I was kind of talking to Caleb, who by the way is standing right behind you."

"Oh, hey Caleb! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"-

"Don't worry about it! How have you been? You keeping Reid and Tyler in line for me?"

"Haha, I can only try. I'm outnumbered now that you've left."

"Yah well, let's hope Reid finds a girl soon to help you out, huh?"

"Oh no, the last thing I need is a female version of him around."

"Well here's to hoping his taste has improved since last year."

"And the year before."

"…I definitely don't miss the way you and Tyler say the same stuff at the same time."

"Haha, sorry. Where's Sarah?"

"Um, I'm not sure, probably dancing."

"K, I'm gunna go find her. I'll catch you two later."

"Alright, have fun babe."

"Oh, I will. Have fun watching…Sarah! Sarah! Hey, it's"-

"Blaise! Hey! What's up?"

"Just our boys being lame."

"Tyler isn't dancing yet either? Are you serious. Those boys…"

"I know. But I figure if we dance together they won't be able to help themselves. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Show me what you got, girl."

* * *

"Woah, Tyler…Is that…"

"Sarah and Blaise?"

"_Damn_."

"Wow, they sure know how to get what they want, huh?"

"Oh, always."

"See this is why the power is only given to the first-born _male_. Women don't need it."

"Haha. Not our women anyway."

"Got thatright. So, I think I'm ready to dance now, how about you?"

"Hell yah. I'll catch up with you later, bro…May we cut in?"

"Oh, look Blaise they wanna dance now. What do you think, should we give 'em a chance?"

"I dunno, I think they had they're chance. Mmm, you're a really good dancer Sarah."

"Haha, so are you. I dunno if I wanna give this up."

"Ladies. Please."

"Come on, we're sorry. We came here to dance and we'd really like to dance with you guys."

"Aw, how cute. They're begging."

"Mmm, I'm still not convinced. I think you boys can dance with each other for a while if you're so desperate."

"Blaise! That's really not fair."

"Haha, alright alright. Calm down. Here's your girl back, Caleb. Keep track of her this time, I might not be so willing to give her back again."

"Hey, feel free to borrow her whenever you want."

"Keep dreaming. Have fun guys, later."

* * *

"Tyler, I think I need a rest. Do you mind if we sit this song out?"

"Are you joking? I thought you'd never get tired!"

"Haha, sorry babe. How long were we out there?"

"Almost an hour straight."

"Damn. I must have been having a little too much fun."

"That's all that matters. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ooh! Yah, just a water though would be great."

"Coming right up. Be right back."

"K…Thanks babe. Oh my God, do you see this?"

"What?"

"Look, Reid found himself a total nutcase. Check out her moves."

"Hahaha! Damn. She's…certainly something. Does she realize he's not a stripper pole?"

"I don't think so. Would you mind terribly if I went over and reminded her?"

"For everyone's sake, please do."

"Haha, k. Love you."

"Love you too. Go get 'em."

"…Excuse me? Excuse me!"

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can go find someone else to embarrass. My boy here would like to dance now."

"What the hell…"-

"Night sweetheart."

"…That wasn't very nice."

"I'm pretty sure I just saved your ass Garwin, you're in no position to patronize me."

"Hey, it's your fault I was dancing with her in the first place. I was forced to venture out on to the floor by myself because of you."

"You know normally when someone does you a favor, you're supposed to thank them."

"Heh, if I was to thank you properly I don't think Tyler would be too thrilled."

"Haha, shouldn't you be a little more concerned about how _I _would feel about it?"

"I already know how you'd feel."

"Oh? Mind reading now, are we?"

"You'd beg me not to stop."

"Reid…"

"Ya know, I forgot how good of a dancer you are. How well you read my body language. How good your body feels against mine."

"…I should probably go find Tyler."

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine."

"I know, but…Mmm, Reid, please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Kiss my neck like that."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair."

"Neither are you. Promising to go out dancing with me and staying with Tyler all night. I think if anyone's being unfair, it's you."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And about to leave."

"…One more song."

"That's all I'm ever asking for."

-40 mins later-

"Hey you came back! I was just about to send out a search party."

"Sorry, I got a little caught up with Reid."

"It's fine, I was talking to Caleb and Pogue anyway. Listen, you ready to head out?"

"Tyler! The club doesn't close 'til three!"

"Well, if you want to keep dancing you go ahead. I'm just kinda tired."

"…Alright, let me go and try to find Reid again."

"Okay…Oh, hey, wait!"

"Yah?"

"He's heading out the door with that red-head, over there."

"Oh…"

"Yah, sorry."

"Sarah and Kate are dancing though, if you want to dance with them."

"Real cute Caleb. Love you too."

"Just thought you'd like some options."

"Actually, I think I'm starting to crash too. Do you remember where we're parked Ty?"

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yah. I'm getting kinda hungry actually if you guys wanna find a diner or something and hang out."

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"K, let me find the girls and we'll leave."

"Baby, are you sure? You really didn't sound like you were ready to go. We can stay…"

"I know, and I appreciate it. But honestly, let's just go, okay?"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am. I'll meet you outside. I love you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys ;) Sry for the lack of updates, it's been crazy. 


	5. Study Break

**Setting: **Saturday afternoon, around 5pm. Blaise can't focus on her homework and decides to call Reid

**Five: Study Break**

"Come on, pick up…come on Garwin, I know you have your phone…"

"Hey, miss me already?"

"I was studying, I got desperate."

"Sure sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that."

"Where are you?"

"Dorm room, in bed. You?"

"I'm in my room too. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nah, I've been awake for twenty minutes or so, contemplating taking a shower."

"Get a little dirty last night?"

"I like the tone of voice you use when you talk about my sex life, Eagan."

"Oh, so you _did_ hook up with someone."

"Yah, the red head. You saw her."

"Says who?"

"Me. I saw you watching us leave. Why did you look so upset?"

"Tyler didn't feel like dancing and then you left. I didn't want to leave the club, but I was kinda stuck. It sucked."

"Haha, sorry."

"Yah, you sound it."

"Hey, don't be like that. I _am_ sorry. If I'd known you wanted me to stay, I would have. You know I would have."

"You still would have left with her at the end of the night though…"

"Yah? So?"

"I dunno…Doesn't it ever bother you?"

"What, having sex? Hahaha, no, not really."

"Haha, you know that's not what I meant…I meant like…the always being with different girls thing. It never hurts?"

"Feels pretty good actually."

"Shut up. I mean emotionally. I just think about how I would feel if I slept with a different guy every weekend. I'd be a wreck."

"Well, you and I can't _always_ think alike Blaise. Otherwise we'd be the same person. And I, for one, am thrilled that I'm not a girl."

"Haha, yah, you and the entire female population of Massachusetts."

"True. I would hate to think where _they_ would be without me."

"In absolute shambles, I'm sure. Now can we get back to what I was saying?"

"What exactly _were_ you trying to say?"

"Just that…All these girls you sleep with aren't going to improve your family life, or your grades. And it's _really_ not going to help you get used to your powers. When you wake up in the morning, you're going to have to deal with the same shit from the day before."

"I don't have sex to fix anything. At this point, I've accepted that nothing is going to make things any better. Only more bearable."

"I guess if it helps you…I just think sometimes, you'd be happier if you'd settle down with one girl."

"Eh, that's not really my style."

"Have you ever _tried_ to make it your style?"

"Blaise, we've been over this. Girls only complicate things for me. I don't want to get involved with them because none of them make sense."

"Does that include me?"

"Well, you're different, you're not a girl."

"WHAT? Reid, you're so weird."

"Hahaha, you know what I mean."

"Uh…no."

"You're like, not a girl or a guy."

"So, I'm…a plant?"

"Haha, stop. You're just my best friend, okay?"

"Thanks…"

"Look, I don't know how to put this. I guess…you're the only girl I've ever met who's never suffocated me or scared me or fucked with my head. So it's hard for me to see you the way I see other girls."

"Oh. Well, considering that you see other girls like pieces of meat…I guess that's a good thing."

"I knew you'd understand."

"It doesn't change the fact that I think you'd be better off if you just stuck to one girl."

"When I find one I can stand for more than a few hours, I'll let you know."

"Well, what about the red head? How was she?"

"Curious?"

"I asked."

"You sure you wanna know the answer? Even if I don't say I've had better?"

"Stop trying to be all mysterious and just spit it out."

"She was good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"What do you want? Details? Why don't we meet for dinner and gossip about it. Then you can do my hair and I'll paint your nails."

"Damn, she must not have been that good if she turned you gay."

"Fuck you."

"Can't. Essays to finish."

"Well, at least meet me for dinner. Say, six o'clock?"

"Again, essays."

"That's what Sundays are for."

"I hate school just as much as you do, but I'm _going_ to pass my classes because I'm _going_ to get out of Ipswich if it kills me."

"Why would you want to leave? Fucked up families, cold and rainy weather, absolutely nothing to do. This is paradise baby."

"Haha, you could always come with me. You just have to do your work once and a while."

"Or I could just party my way through Spenser and hand Princeton or Yale or where ever it is you plan on going half a mill under the table."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because that's why you have me, to think of these things _for_ you. So, now that that's settled. Meet me for dinner?"

"Haha, I seriously can't Reid. And by the way, I'm going to Berkeley. Try to get it right _before_ you fill out an application."

"Psh, what does California have that New England doesn't?"

"Um, a good nutritional science department aaaand- oh yah, sunny beaches where there's actual sand and not just rocks."

"Well, I guess if it means you in a bikini…"

"Would that get you to do your homework?"

"On a Saturday? Blaise, babe, I love you, but…"

"Yah, yah. Save it pretty boy. Go take your shower."

"Don't get too distracted thinking about me in the shower now."

"Ha, I'll try."

"You sure you don't wanna meet up for dinner?"

"You know I want to Reid. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Alright, as long as you feel guilty."

"Shut up."

"Haha, love you too. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

This is probably one of my fave chapters. I hope you liked it as much as I do!Whether you did or didn't, please let me know! Have a great weekend ladies and gents! 


	6. Dance Like No One Is Watching

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long guys. College has basically swallowed my life whole. I have this whole thing written out as a rough draft, it's just editing it so it doesn't sound too immaculately cheesy that keeps me from updating haha. Hope it's paying off. Please drop me a review and let me know ;)

-Rachel

**Setting:** Two weeks later. Thursday afternoon, about 4pm. Blaise has free time for the first time since clubbing with the boys. Finals are around the corner and she's really stressed out. Born with too much extra energy to begin with, she decides to let off some steam by going to the school's old dance studio. Reid walks in, un-noticed at first, as she rocks out to "Throw It On Me" by Timbaland and the Hives. Finally, out of the corner of her eye she sees Reid leaning against the back wall, smirking. Surprised, she loses her balance and falls.

**Six: Dance Like No One's Watching**

"Ow!"

"Hahaha, real graceful sweetheart. Here, let me help you up."

"Get away from me Garwin before you do any more damage."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"You were just lurking in the back like a stalker. Yah, that's not gunna scare me at all. Not in a room where the walls are paneled in _glass_."

"I was enjoying the show, so sue me."

"Up to par for Spenser's finest?"

"You were doing alright from a distance."

"What do you want, a fucking lap dance?"

"If you're offering…"

"Actually, I think I'm done dancing for the day. God I'm tired…and hungry."

"You wanna get some food?"

"With _you_?"

"Ouch."

"Your ego for my ass."

"Guess we're even."

"Only if you pay for dinner."

"Only if it's greasy and cheap."

"Taco Bell?"

"Perfect!"

"God bless you, yes! Deep-fried Chaluppa with extra sour cream here I come!"

* * *

**Setting: **Reid and Blaise are parked in Reid's yellow, Chevy Corvette Z06 on the Marblehead cliffs overlooking the ocean at sunset. The sky is covered in bright oranges, yellows and pinks. The smell of tacos wafts through the car.

"Remind me never to eat something that big in less than five minutes ever again. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"K, well in the event that you _do_ puke, please get out of the car first. I just had the leather reupholstered in here."

"Are you kidding me? You threw up all over the backseat of my Jag at the end of last year, so don't even start with me."

"Hahaha, yeah I remember that. Good times…"

"Yah, cause I _enjoyed_ my car smelling like sour beer for two weeks. Totally."

"Oh come on, I paid for the damage…besides, you weren't even all that pissed."

"I don't really _get_ pissed at you. Which is pretty remarkable, given all the times I've had to bail you out of your own messes."

"Yah, but you have to know how much it has meant to me to have someone in my life who stands by me no matter what. Who never stops fighting for me."

"I can't imagine not standing by you. You mean too much to me."

"Same here. You know I'll always fight for you, just like you've done for me, right?"

"I know you will…Sometimes I feel like you're all I've really got in this world, Reid. You, Tyler, Sarah, Pogue, Caleb and Kate. Sometimes I feel like you guys are my real family."

"Family? What's that?"

"Hahaha, exactly. How are things at home, anyway? Any better?"

"Meh, parents fighting, having affairs, never paying attention to their kids. Things are coming up roses all around. Just like always."

"Reid…"

"You know, I thought things would get better? I actually thought it would all get easier after I ascended."

"It's not like it's your responsibility to fix your family."

"No one else is going to. And I just thought…I dunno, I could put us back the way we belong. But you can't go back to a place you've never been."

"Look, just get through the spring semester and then we'll be outta here. On warm, sunny beaches everyday, away from Spenser and your family and mine. We'll never have to look at Ipswich ever again. I promise."

"You paint a pretty picture, sweetheart. But I'll only believe it when I see it."

"That's fair. I know it feels like forever away."-

"It could be tomorrow and it still wouldn't be enough because it isn't right now."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to _make_ it right now."

"What do you have in mind Ms. Eagan?"

"Driving around with the stereo blasting?"

"Scary movies at my house after?"

"Anything you want…anything but _that_."

"Haha, you're a tease Blaise."

"I gotta keep you comin' back somehow. Now where are your cds? Let's get this party started!"


	7. Spoiled

So I thought I updated this but it turns out I'd just uploaded the chapter and never actually added it to my story. Sorry guys! I do have this whole thing written out, so hurry up and review so I can start posting again lol 3

**Setting: **Reid's bedroom, just past midnight. After watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, followed by Silence of the Lambs, Blaise and Reid started doing shots.

**Chapter Seven: Spoiled**

"You should probably answer your phone…"

"Is it ringing?"

"Haha, it's doing _something_."

"Fuck…it's Tyler."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Nooope. I don't think I'm drunk enough to talk to him."

"Haha, you mean sober enough?"

"Maybe…I dunno. I need another drink."

"I think you need sleep."

"No, come on, you need another too. Where's your glass?"

"I stopped drinking twenty minutes ago. I decided watching you get hammered was way more fun."

"Haha, good one."

"Heh, yah well. I just don't think it's smart if both of us are inebriated at the same time. Were you sober I'm pretty sure you'd agree with me."

"No, no. I agree with you drunk too."

"Haha, okay, I should probably drive us back to the dorms pretty soon."

"I don't want to walk all the way to your car."

"You know I'll carry you."

"But then…there's the stairs. And I have to change and get into bed. My room mate would get pissed. It wouldn't be good."

"If you need me to, I'll carry you all the way from the front gates, right up into bed. Screw your room mate, who cares what she thinks."

"Actually, my room mate is Amanda Leonard. And you _have_ screwed her."

"No need to impress her then."

"I hate it when you do that…"

"I hate it when you mumble like that, so we're even."

"Reid."

"Come on, at least tell me what it is you hate me doing so I can try to avoid doing it."

"Just…treating girls like that. Like they're pieces of meat you can just use and then throw away. It doesn't work like that."

"It doesn't work any other way for me Blaise, we've been over this."

"Have you ever tried any other way? I just- I just want you to be happy."

"Look, you're getting really tired. Why don't I set you up in the guest room?"

"I'm not tired."

"Sure. And I'm Pocahontas. Now, let's get you off the floor…there ya go-hey! Get off my bed."

"No."

"Blaise,"-

"No."

"Don't do this to me, okay? Just get out of the bed."

"Stop being so selfish Reid, there's enough room in here for both of us."

"_I'm_ being selfish? _Me_? You're the one who just took over _my_ side of _my_ bed."

"You mean your queen sized bed? That one?"

"Yes, that one. The one I'm watching you lay in."

"Shut the fuck up. You're so spoiled."

"…Are you seriously rolling over and going to sleep?"

"Yep. Stop being such a bitch and join me."

"I think I'm just gunna crash in the guest room."

"What? Reid, what the fuck? You're my best friend, this shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"You're right, it shouldn't. But it is."

"Please, don't leave me."

"Don't give me those eyes…"

"Reeeid."

"Ugh, you're as spoiled as I am, you know that?…Alright, move over."

"Thank you."

"How did I get stuck with you for a best friend?"

"Luck."

"Heh, sure. We'll go with that one…Alright, happy now?"

"Mhm. I appreciate this."

"You better."

"…Reid? Why don't you want to sleep beside me? You lay down beside every other girl at school…What's so horrible about me?"

"Hey, no. Please don't take it that way, it's not you."

"So, what is it?"

"Blaise, you aren't those other girls. You _mean _something to me. I'm just terrified of fucking things up with you and losing that."

"What do you mean fucking things up?"

"You know what I mean…"

"I didn't ask because I know what you mean, asshole. What is it? Are you scared of losing me to Tyler?"

"I…You could say that, I guess. Sure. You need to get some sleep, I'm turning out the light."

"Alright…Reid?"

"Yah?"

"You're never going to lose me. I love you too much."

"I love you too…That's my problem."


	8. Love You, Mean It

This is my favorite chapter so far, enjoy ;)

-Rachel

**Setting: **Reid's room, the next morning.

**Eight: Love You, Mean It**

"Baby, you have to get up."

"Reid?"

"Heh, yah, come on, we have to get up."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's seven in the morning and you're probably hung-over."

"Am I…ugh, where am I?"

"In my house. In my bed."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, good. You're up."

"We didn't…"

"No, we got kinda tipsy last night. I was gunna set you up in the guest room but you crawled in here."

"Shit, I must have been really out of it…Oh- no! I didn't mean I must have been out of it if I crawled into bed with you. Please don't take it that way. I just meant I don't remember…"

"Haha, chill. I know what you meant. Don't worry about it. Come on, we have to get up."

"Better idea. Let's just skip class and stay in bed sleeping and watching movies all day."

"Mmm, don't tempt me. If we skip any more classes we'll fail the semester."

"Ugh. Fuck Spenser and it's stupid attendance policy."

"Don't waste a perfectly good fuck on Spenser Academy. Please. For my sake."

"Haha, only for you Garwin…Mmm, I'm so not ready to get up."

"Did you not sleep well?"

"I slept perfect, actually. What about you?"

"Never better."

"You see, we were doing so well, and then school just had to rear it's ugly fucking head in our lives."

"Well, it's Friday. We can hang out tonight as late as we want."

"Um, I have plans with Tyler tonight. It's actually kind of a group thing, you should come."

"I'm good thanks."

"Hey! Don't leave me! Come baaack. Reeeeid."

"Stop pouting Blaise, school starts in less than an hour."

"Eff. Fine, I'm coming. Do you have an extra toothbrush I can borrow?…Thanks. Oo, purple. Nice."

"Glad you like it. I really didn't want to ever have to use a purple toothbrush anyway."

"Your welcome then."

"Heh, yah, thanks…So, I guess it's back to stockings and ties?"

"I dunno, I kinda like the ties…What?"

"Are you serious? These things make me wanna shoot myself."

"Don't do us any favors…K, next time you throw something at me, choose something less solid than your _shoes_."

"Sorry. Love you, mean it."

"Sometimes I actually believe you."

"You're such a sucker."

"Only in your dreams."

"…True."

"Haha, go find some food while I fix my hair."

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Um. It's gross?"

"I like your hair just the way it is. Leave it down."

"I should at least throw in a headband."

"Screw the preppy shit today, just leave it alone."

"Hey, Reid? Maybe you missed the part where I just rolled out of bed. I can't go into school looking like I just rolled out of bed. Particularly when I smell like your sheets."

"Because everyone's going to recognize the smell of my sheets. Ok, sure."

"The girls all will…Ow! Okay, no more throwing shoes!"

"Only if you leave your hair alone…Stop looking at me like that."

"Don't hold my hands Garwin, I don't wanna like you right now."

"Heh, just hear me out. Listen, I know I don't have the cleanest reputation. I've woken up next to a lot of girls, I'll admit that. But you're the most beautiful sight I have ever had the pleasure of waking up to. And if you would just let me have that image for the rest of the day I'd really like it. Just for today. Please."

"…You know, you're sweet when you wanna be."

"Yah, well. Just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Psh. This is front page news. Can you see next week's _Spenser Tribune_? 'Campus Rough Neck Caught in Rare Moment of Genuine Awesomeness'. It'll sell like brownies at a bake sale."

"Except the campus paper is free."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Actually, all I got out of that was brownies. I'm _so_ hungry."

"I tired you out last night, huh?"

"You wish. I'm just a big, strong boy who needs nourishment."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

"Fine. No toaster strudel for you."

"Eff!"

"Calm down, I was just kidding. You can have the whole box if you want."

"No- Reid, I can't find my uniform."

"What? I thought you had it in your bag."

"I must have left it in my room when I changed to dance…fuck. We have to leave like right now so I can go to my room and change."

"Or you could just do us all a favor and walk around in those tight jeans all day. No one would be complaining."

"Except the professors, deans and provost."

"They're all men too, I'm sure they'd let it slide."

"Ew, gross Garwin. You're somethin' else, you know that?"

"I certainly like to think so. Come on, I'll drive you back to the dorms."

* * *

Just for the record, I wanted to address Reid calling Blaise 'baby'. Basically, he knows he can get away with saying that because she's so out of it and with her laying beside him as their both waking up he kind of just wants a moment where it feels like this is exactly where they're supposed to be and what they should be doing. Basically he's just indulging himself, but Blaise never catches it because she's so tired and hey, they're best friends shrug.


	9. Walk of Shame

**Setting: **Getting out of Reid's car in Spenser's student parking lot. It's overcast outside, the clouds are dark and promising rain. As they walk up the front steps of the school, Tyler notices them.

**Nine: Walk of Shame**

"Fuck, everyone's already staring."

"Let them stare. Everyone at this school knows we're tag team anyway, who cares?"

"_You're_ not gunna have to deal with the rumors Reid, you're a boy."

"Who says there'll be rumors. I'm telling you, everyone knows we're close. No one's going to make anything of you getting out of my car."

"Getting out of your car is one thing. Getting out of your car when my hair is messed up, I'm not wearing make-up, and I'm not wearing my uniform. That's different."

"Blaise?"

"Oh, hey Ty."

"Is everything okay? Where's your uniform? Class starts in twenty minutes."

"Yah, about that- I really have to get changed, but I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Wait! I called you last night, where were you?"

"Um, Reid can explain! Gotta go, love you!"

"…Reid?"

"Heh, hey Ty…So, how was your night?"

"Fine. I'm kinda interested in hearing about yours though."

"Yah, um, Blaise and I just hung out for a while. We kinda lost track of time and ended up crashing at my place."

"Doing what?"

"Just, ya know, watching movies…"

"Is that all you did?"

"We might have had some drinks, too."

"What? Reid, you know she's not good with alcohol."

"You know what Sims, she's my best friend, ok? What was I supposed to do?"

"Not let her drink?!"

"Well how about you baby-sit when she's on _your_ watch and she can have fun when she's with _me_? Is that a good enough arrangement for you?"

"Man, what is _up_ with you lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and I have been close our whole lives. I'm your best friend, aside from Blaise. Now, all of a sudden you wanna start shit with me every day over nothing!"

"Maybe I'm just sick of you hovering all the time. Ever since Caleb left you've been acting like some self-righteous little bitch. You keep Blaise on lockdown, you boss me around like I'm five and you walk around like you're fucking perfect."

"Hey, you know I've got just as many vices as you Reid, okay? Come on, man."

"Come on and what? Listen to you lecture me for the thousandth time? Ya know, I would but I'm a little worn out from hanging out with your girlfriend last night. I'll see you around."

* * *

Really short chap I know, but I'll upload the next one within like the next day or two so you guys aren't left hanging for too long lol Love to my reviewers!! Have a splendid weekend! -Rachel


	10. pass it on

**Setting:** Twenty minutes later. Blaise's first class of the day, Advanced Latin Studies. She's the last one to walk in but she's right on time, in her uniform, make-up done, hair up in a chignon and smile in place as she calmly takes her seat beside Tyler. Sitting near the back, they pass notes nearly every day. Today is no exception.

**Ten: Pass It On**

_How is it that girls can look like hell one minute, go into their rooms and come out looking perfect?_

_That's part of the mystery, silly. Haha, just sit back and enjoy it. _

_I always do. Listen, I don't want to bug you about last night but Reid didn't tell me much._

_-eye roll- Of course he didn't. Nothing happened, we just took a drive, watched some movies and fell asleep. _

_He said you guys were drinking. You know you have a low tolerance. _

_It was mostly me. He didn't drink much so he could keep an eye on me. He was good, I promise. You should be proud haha _

_Why didn't you pick up your phone? _

_Honestly? I was drunk and I knew you'd be upset. I didn't want to get into it with you at midnight, at Reid's house, drunk. I'm sorry if I worried you. _

_It's alright. I hate to sound like your dad. _

_Haha, someone has to, right? Ps- meet me in my room during lunch and you can show me just how unlike a dad to me you are ;) _

_Can't wait. By the way, are we still meeting up for the movies tonight? _

_Yah, but the group thing is kind of falling apart. Julia can't go, and Reid doesn't want to._

_What's new._

_: ( He's trying Tyler, give him a break. He's having to deal with ascending all on his own, it's not easy for him._

_He wouldn't have to be alone if he would be civil with me for a change. _

_You haven't ascended yet, he probably doesn't feel like you can relate or help him figure out what's going on.. Just give him his space, you know this is like puberty all over again for him. _

_I just wish he'd talk to me….I miss him. _

_I know you do. You and him have always been close. Haha, I remember when I first started playing with you guys in elementary school. You hated me because I was "taking Reid away from you". _

_Haha, yah we were in third grade. I was sad because I only ever got to see him at recess anyway, ok? Gimme a break. _

_No grudge here. You're pretty good about making it up to me nowadays ;)_

_Just pretty good? _

_Haha let's not kid ourselves- you's a balla! _

_You're pretty gangsta yourself_

_I try. Eesh…we should be taking notes_

_We're making our own. Obviously we're born leaders _

_Haha, oh yah, Spenser's finest. Sadly, I don't think Mr. Barnes is gunna see it that way when we fail the final_

_Guess we need to schedule a few study sessions ;) _

_Sounds good. I'm really gunna try and take notes now, I'll see you at lunch?_

_Most definitely. Answer your phone this time :p_

_Haha, I love it when you boss me around. _

How you like Tyler now? lol I gotta give him credit, he is a cutie and a genuinely nice guy...I hate to make Blaise elongate that stereotype that nice guys finish last but...what are ya gunna do? lol Leave me some love and I'll leave you another chap ;)  
-Rachel

* * *


	11. Quiet in the Library

**Setting: **6pm, Proctor Library at Spenser Academy, Blaise is studying, Reid comes over to bug her

**Eleven: Quiet in the library **

"Missed you at lunch today."

"Huh? Oh, hey! Yah, I was busy with Tyler."

"Busy or _getting _busy?…I'll take your disturbingly happy-go-lucky smile as a sign of the latter."

"Ooh, you're perceptive today, Garwin. Wake up on the right side of the bed for a change?"

"Actually, as I recall, I was on the wrong side of the bed because _someone_ invaded my room."

"That's unfortunate."

"Meh, she was cute, I was able to cope."

"Well, don't worry. It won't happen again, I assure you."

"Honestly Blaise? I'd give anything for it to happen again. That was the best I've slept in weeks."

"You…you were just tipsy. Alcohol is a depressant, it's supposed to make you sleepy."

"For some reason I don't think it was the glass of bourbon and shot of whiskey that calmed me down."

"Then why were you so intent on pushing me away last night? I don't get it Reid. I mean I know you're just joking when you flirt with me but…am I really that undesirable?…Don't just sit there and sigh, okay. You can tell me, I'll get over it. Best friends forever, remember?"

"I tried to explain this last night, you don't remember?"

"No? I was drunk, remember _that_?"

"Heh, yah, I definitely do."

"So? Be nice and just tell me again.

"I just didn't want either of us to do anything stupid."

"That's kind of unavoidable when both of us are involved. We've always been a pretty screwed up pair."

"Yah, but I think we've got too much trouble left to cause."

"Are you really worried something might…I dunno, drive us apart?"

"If one of us did something stupid, yah."

"Well, _**I**_ was the one who was drunk."

"Which is why I stopped drinking. As much as it pained me to do so…"

"Heh, well, I appreciate the sacrifice. Although I'm still trying to completely understand what you're saying."

"Imagine if we had both been blitzed last night. And then you'd crawled into bed with me. Just imagine that for me."

"You don't think we'd have kept it innocent."

"You _do_?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't…I don't really know."

"Exactly."

"Reid, I love Tyler"-

"Ha, yah, I know."

"I _do_. I know it's hard for you to comprehend, what with your longest relationship having lasted two weeks, but some people _do _fall in love. I haven't stayed with Tyler for six months because I _don't_ love him."

"Six months is a long time to love someone. But you know what? Ten years is a hell of a lot longer. I'll see you around Blaise. Have fun with the love of your life tonight."

* * *

So, I just realized I only have one more chapter written out. I thought I had more, but I don't. That doesn't mean there's only one more chapter left, it just means that after the 12th chapter it might be a little while before I update again. How long of a little while? I can't make any promises since I haven't been into Reid in...months lol Which trust me, feels a lot longer than it sounds. What can I say shrug I've always kinda been a Caleb girl at heart (shh don't tell lol). Anyways, Just thought it fair to warn you. Thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys ;)  
-Rachel


	12. Matching

**History Note:** Kate knows about the Covenant. I figured after she almost _died,_ Pogue would have been compelled to explain. Oh and also, I did some astrological work and figured out a birth date for Reid (Nov. 5, which means he's a Scorpio), just so you guys know how long ago he ascended. Blaise sees Kate sort of like the older sister she never had. Although Kate likes Blaise a lot, she just sees her as a friend and not so much like a sister.

**Setting: **The first Saturday of Christmas break. The Harvard crew is back in town. Blaise is visiting Kate, lounging on the bed and playing with her cell phone as Kate picks out something to wear to a party that night.

**Chapter Twelve: Matching**

"So tell me, how exactly are you dealing with Spenser now that the we're all in Cambridge?"

"Heh, I really wish I knew."

"Uh oh, that bad, huh?"

"It's not really the Academy. It's more like Reid and…well, actually, it's just Reid."

"Not too hard to imagine. Didn't he just ascend?"

"Yah, and I mean, I thought that was why he was being so difficult. That's how I justified his behavior, but…I dunno, lately I'm just confused."

"Why? What happened? Wait, before you answer, real quick- does this match?"

"Um…no. Try the black, skinny jeans? Yah, I like that."

"Perfect, thanks. So, back to you and Reid."

"I dunno, he's been avoiding me for about a week."

"Is he mad at you?"

"I don't even know Kate. He's so fucking moody. It could be any number of things. It could be his adjusting to his powers, it could be his family, or it could even be the stress of finals."-

"Yah right, like that kid's ever stressed himself out over school. Please."

"Haha, sad but true."

"And keep in mind it's almost the holidays. Things at his house have got to be crazier than usual. Plus, you're right, he's adjusting to ascending. It's not an easy thing."

"I know…"

"But, you're not convinced that's all there is to it?"

"Heh, I was trying to be…but then he said something last week. Something about screwing things up with him and me. Like he was scared of losing me."

"Weird. What would make him say that?…Oh my God, you're blushing. What happened?!"

"Nothing! Well, sort of nothing. We, _I, _got drunk at his house and I sort of slept next to him. In his bed. It was totally innocent, I swear! Nothing happened!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I mean, I was drunk but that's what he told me…"

"…"

"Kate, he wouldn't lie to me about that. Besides, all my clothes were on the next morning, nothing was sore, I felt great actually- besides the mild hangover."

"Haha, I bet."

"Yah…but the thing is: I barely even noticed. It felt so perfect just lying there in his arms, I forgot about school, my head ache, my family, even Tyler."

"Oh my God…does Reid know that?"

"Well, I couldn't just be like 'Hey, I love laying in your big, strong arms'. That wouldn't go over well."

"Hahaha. Maybe."

"…?"

"I don't know Reid that well, but I do know that he doesn't look at other girls the way he looks at you. It's something totally different."

"Yah, because I'm the only one who's just his friend and not a piece of meat."

"Exactly. You're not a piece of meat to him. He respects you. Rarely does he respect anyone, so it's only natural that he would develop actual feelings for you."

"What? Kate, now you've lost me. He didn't even want to sleep beside me that night. I don't remember the details, just that he put up a fight and that I basically had to beg to get him to sleep in the same bed as me."

"Haha, you had to drag Reid Garwin into bed? Now that's one I never thought I'd hear."

"Heh, I know right? That's why I was so thrown for a loop."

"Did you ask him about it later?"

"Yah, he just gave me that whole, 'I don't want to lose you' crap. Which, I mean I guess is practical, but does he really think he's so amazing that I wouldn't be able to help myself if I was lying in bed beside him?"

"Actually, it sounds like it's the other way around. It sounds like he's afraid he wouldn't be able to help _himself_."

* * *

Hurry and review! I really wanna get the next chapter up but y'all need to review. Once I get three, you'll get your chapter. Go go go!  
-Rachel


	13. Knock, Knock

**Setting:** The Sunday after Blaise talks to Kate, 2 pm, Blaise has been let in to the Garwin mansion by the butler, Henry. After slowly climbing the stairs in thought, she finally reaches Reid's door and knocks after staring at the dark stained wood for minutes that drag like hours.

**Note:** The first ellipses is Reid opening his bed room door, wearing a pair of sweatpants. Reid's ellipses is him sitting down sideways at his desk and ignoring Blaise. The next time she speaks, she's crossed the room and is standing in front of him.

**Chapter Thirteen: Knock, Knock**

"Who is it?"

"It's the virgin Mary!"

"…I didn't know there were any virgins left in Ipswich."

"I guess you've still got some ground to cover."

"I'm a little too aware of that."

"…I've really missed you."

"Door's open, come on in."

"You're in my way."

"So do something about it."

"Reid, I didn't come here to play games with you."

"What do you want then?…Other than to steal my bed. Sure, go right ahead and lay down on my side. What's new."

"Heh, sry."

"See, if you were sorry, you'd move."

"Well, I'm about as spoiled as you are Reid so deal with it."

"Wouldn't have you any other way."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean…?"

"For the past couple of months, you've been really weird Garwin. You won't talk to Tyler unless you're picking a fight with him. You yank me around, tight with me one second and pissed off the next. You're moody and angry and you've been M.I.A. for the past week. I just don't understand what happened to my best friend."

"You know, I ask myself the same thing all the time."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Reid, I have made more than enough sacrifices for you, don't even try to act like I haven't held up my end of the friendship bargain."

"Oh, so this is completely my fault?"

"I don't even know what _'this' _is Reid! I don't know what's happened to us! I don't get it, okay? And you wanna know why? Because you won't fucking talk to me! So either spit it out, or get over it."

"…"

"Listen…I know this is hard. I'm sorry for freaking out on you I just…I can't stand the thought of losing you. Not when I don't even know how to fight back. Not when we are so close to getting out of here and finally living free of the shadows of this town. Not when it's our last year of school and everything is rushing around me and I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my entire life."

"…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Tyler's going to Harvard with everyone else, right?"

"Right."

"So how can you be okay getting so close to him this late in the game, just before you fly off to the other side of the country when he's got his whole senior year ahead of him. And then after that? He's staying right here Blaise, he isn't going anywhere."

"Because…I…"-

"I'm not gunna fight you on the idea that you love him when I know you do. Just like you love Kate and Pogue and Sarah and Caleb. The thing is, you're not _in_ love with him. And that's what makes this whole thing so safe. You're not getting hurt by leaving and when you finally have to come home and face the music. Get married and have kids and fall into line with every other robotic June Cleaver on the block, you can just fall back on Tyler."

"And _that's_ you're problem? That I'm not in love with Tyler?"

"No. My problem is that you act like you're in love with him when _I'm_ the one you keep begging to follow you to California."

"Of course I do! You're my best friend Reid, I need you by my side. I always need you by my side. It sounds dumb but…I don't feel like I can do it without you. I don't think I can make it in California by myself."

"I have complete confidence that you could. You'd take California by storm and make everyone fall in love with you and you'd shine brighter than all the night lights and sunshine and sequence combined. But that's the difference between me and Tyler. He's willing to let you go out there and do all that on your own. And I'm just not. As much as you need me, I need you more. But I'm not gunna follow you just to watch you hold hands with a few more Tylers."

"So…you want me with guys who aren't safe…?"

"Exactly. I want you with _me_."

* * *

Gasp. Uh-oh!! Haha, stay tuned for more!! Btw y'all were AMAZING with those reviews, thank you so.so.so. much!! Like I said last time, 3 reviews and you get your chapter. And trust me, you want this next chapter -wink- haha. Happy reading!  
-Rachel


	14. Spilling Guts

**Setting: **Three minutes later, Reid's room. Neither of them have moved, Reid's hands rest on Blaise's hips as she stands in front of him, silently trying to process what he just told her.

**Chapter Fourteen: Spilling Guts**

"Are you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, I dunno. I mean I just spilled my guts to you, a response would be nice. But don't feel obligated or anything."

"Reid…"

"That's a good start. But I already know my name, so maybe a few more words…? Or you could just go sit on the bed again. What are you, making a nest over there or something?"

"I gotta think, okay?"

"Alright, alright. Take your time."

"…You know, you talk about Tyler being safe and all this other shit. And it makes me so angry to hear you say that stuff. Not because he's my boyfriend or because he's supposed to be your best friend…but because, if I'm honest with myself, it's all true. And you know what the safest thing about him is? He's not you. He doesn't look like you or walk like you or dress like you or push my buttons like only you can. Most of all though, he will never yank me around like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's steady. He knows what he wants and he's not afraid to admit it. He's not afraid to love me, Reid."

"Must suck to be Tyler, 'cause you're afraid to love _him_."

"Hahaha, are you kidding?! I would give anything to love him. I have _tried_ so hard to love him. It's not that I'm afraid, Reid. It's that I simply can't. Because I'm in love with _you_."

"I know you are."

"Good work Nancy Drew. What do you want, a prize?"

"I've already told you, I want _you_."

"Well, I have to say after watching you womanize the entire state of Massachusetts since hitting puberty, I'm a little disinclined to give that up."

"We've been over this Blaise, I don't see you like that. It would be different!"

"That's what you said to Jenna. And to Whitney. Brianna. Even Kayla. God, do you even remember their names? Their faces? Because I do. Jenna Riley? Yah, she was a virgin Reid. You broke up with her the day after you took that from her. I watched Whitney Gardner change _everything_ about herself just so you'd look at her. Dumped her the morning after too, if I remember right. Brianna Walker tutored you in Chemistry once before you took her back to your room. She ended up failing Chemistry because she couldn't think with you in the room. And Kayla, well, you still screw her when you can't find anyone else, right?"

"It's not my fault she's the school slut, okay."

"Oh, look who's talking."

"Fuck you. It's different."

"It's different? Are you insane? It's not different! What, you think because you're a guy"-

"That's not what I meant."

"Fine, what did you mean? I wanna hear this one."

"You've been fighting this for so long that you really don't see it do you?…Well, see this: I'm so fucking hung up on you that every time I so much as look at another girl all I see is how she doesn't measure up. That's why it doesn't work with other girls, Blaise. That's why I can't get beyond a one-night stand with anyone. I'm cursed because I'm in love with my best friend and for years I never thought I had a chance. So, I did what any other guy would do, I tried to find distractions. But then you decided to date my best friend and well, I _tried_ to handle it, but excuse me if that one was a little rough."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I just wanted you to be happy! Don't you get that? I respected your decision, that doesn't meant I liked it. I've had to sit around for months watching Tyler do everything wrong just waiting for you to wake up."

"You let me figure it out for myself…"

"That's right. Because I know you have to. And because I know Tyler and your family and your friends have never forced you to do that. If you don't figure it out on your own terms, how can you know for sure?"

"I can't. I don't even know if I'm sure now…"

"Then let me help you find out."

* * *

So, the next chapter will be the first (and only) with narration). I'm sure you can figure out why lol. It's also taking me eons to write and because I want to get it as good as possible for you guys it might take as long as a week. Don't kill me lol. Please review, the more reviews I get the more inclined I'll be to keep plugging along with this next chapter. So far y'all have been more than amazing with your reviews and I can't thank you enough! I love you all, until next time, happy reading!  
-Rachel


	15. Pillow Talk

***A/N:** So I tried super hard to make a sex scene work with out narration. Yah...didn't happen lol. Sorry guys. That's why I got distracted, because I'd been planning on doing that and then...it just kind of went downhill and I got distracted and yah. Sorry!! I hope I still have a few readers left though lol Please review so I know you're still out there and I actually have a reason to try and wrap this up. Peace

-Rachel

* * *

**Setting: **Blaise and Reid are laying in bed after fulfilling the fantasies that have been burning inside them for years. Reid is on his back, Blaise curled up against his side with her head on his arm and her own arm laying across her best friend's stomach. They've been laying like this for some time now, silently reflecting, until Reid blurts out what's on his mind.

**Chapter Sixteen: Pillow Talk**

"So does this mean you're going to Rome with me?"

"What?"

"Rome, this summer, you and me. The offer still stands."

"Summer is kind of the last thing on my mind right now…"

"I was that good, huh?"

"I'm really not going to inflate your ego any bigger than it already is."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I just keep trying to figure out what to tell Tyler. I can't even think of the words. All I can see is the look on his face and it's like there's no justification in the world."

"Can you not ruin this for me for at least a few hours? We haven't even gotten our clothes back on."

"I'm sorry, I just…I care about Ty a lot. Of all people, he's the last to deserve this."

"It's not like you _wanted_ to hurt him. We both tried to fight it, but fate always wins out in the end."

"Do you really believe this was fate?"

"Heh, if I didn't I'd probably go crazy. My parents, you and me, these stupid powers. If there isn't a reason for it all, I don't even want to know."

"Ugh, good point. Neither do I."

"…Do you regret having sex with me?"

"No, I don't actually. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"That can be arranged."

"Heh, let's not get ahead of ourselves here,"-

"Why not? Blaise I told you, I'm in love with you. I don't want anyone else. What are you so afraid of?"

"I dunno, my parents, Ty, the guys, my friends, the entire school…losing our friendship…"

"Part of me is scared of that last one too, if I'm honest. But I feel like I've loved you for so long, even if we broke up…I mean could you really stand to live without me in some form or another."

"Haha, is that your way of saying we're too strong to fuck this up?"

"That's why you and I are perfect. I don't even have to say things, you just read my mind."

"Heh, I guess that's true."

"And hey, don't worry about the bitches at school. You're never going to see those people again after this year. Let them talk all the shit they want. At the end of the day, you've got me and Kate and Sarah and the rest of the guys. We're your _real_ family. After everyone else leaves we will always be waiting. I promise you."

"Yah, if they don't kill us for what we just did."

"They won't. I know my boys. They'll be pissed for a little while. Caleb'll wanna rip my head off. Pogue might just come down here to talk- well talk to _you_. Scream at me. Take Tyler out for a beer. And then after a little while, everyone will realize it was for the best. They'll remember that this was going to happen anyway, that they all saw it coming before either of us did."

"They did?"

"Yep. I remember, what was it…three, four years ago? It feels like eons now. We were playing pool at Pogue's house, of course _I_ was winning."

"Probably by cheating. But go on."

"I was not cheating, this was before you were a bad influence. Anyways, we started talking about how gross Kate and Pogue are when they're together"-

"Okay, this must have been four years ago then. That's when they started going out."

"Same person all through high school…God that's sick."

"Said the man-whore."

"Whatever, as I was saying. We were talking about the two of them and all the guys were making fun of me, saying I was next and that pretty soon you were gunna have me just as whipped as Pogue. They started placing bets on how soon you and I were going to get together. It was so embarrassing. Especially because for the next weeks all I thought about was how I hoped they were right."

"My friends used to tease me on a daily basis. Every time I looked at you or smiled when you walked into a room. They were all really surprised when I started dating Tyler."

"So were the guys, and I can't blame them. I mean, they're down with you and everything. But it's always been me and you against the world."

"God, we've been friends for such a long time. I can't even imagine who I would be if you hadn't been beside me since we were kids. Over all the years…what's been your favorite memory?"

"Of you and me? S'hard to pick just one. Lots of small moments stand out. Seeing you in the stands at every swim meet. Summers in Maine with our families, the sun in your hair and falling asleep beside you on the porch swing after messing around in the lake all afternoon. And then there was throwing up in your Jag last year. It's hard to top that one."

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Hahaha, it was a bonding moment. We always get closer when one of us has alcohol poisoning."

"There is no such thing as bonding over the destruction of a beautiful car."

"It's fixed now, no lasting damage."

"So that's it? Nothing out of all the time we've spent together stands out more than puking in the back of my car?"

"Well, actually…two years ago on my sixteenth birthday. My whole family forgot, or barely said a word to me the whole day if they remembered. Four brothers and sisters, and two pathetic excuses for parents. All six of them were too busy for me. But you'd been planning the party of the year for months. I remember when I walked in, half of Spenser popped out at me screaming 'Happy Birthday', but my eyes went straight to you. And you were just standing there smiling. That party went on for like five or six hours, it was insane. I think that was the night I realized how important we were to each other. I mean I'd always cared about you, but that was the night I started to realize that your real family isn't always related to you."

"I'm so glad that night meant something to you. I really wanted your sweet sixteen to be special."

"It was one of the best nights of my life, thanks to you. What about you? What's _your_ favorite memory?"

"Hmm, easy. This past summer at my cousin Margaret's wedding reception."

"The reception we snuck out of to get high in the country club's billiard room?"

"The very same. 'Course we danced a few times first. Me in that stupid bride's maid's dress. You in your dress pants and Converses."

"I thought we looked pretty awesome."

"_Everything_ looked awesome after the joint we shared."

"Haha, true. Very true. That was a good night though, from what I can remember."

"The sun was setting over the golf course when you taught me to throw darts. God, I was so bad…and then we danced a few more times, the music from the ballroom was so loud we could hear it all the way down the hall. The whole room was orange because the sun was setting and we were too high to find the lights. I remember thinking to myself that I wanted things to be like that forever. You and me caught between day and night, hiding from responsibility and all the noise of the world forgotten at the other end of the hall. I felt like I could breathe a little better than usual that night."

"Do you remember…man, I don't even know how we ended up on the floor, but we were laying on our backs looking for shapes in the mural on the ceiling."

"That was incredible. We were coming down from our high and both of us were exhausted, not to mention starving. Everything in the billiard room was so dark and quiet…"

"You told me you were terrified of what was going on down the hall. That you couldn't be in there because it looked too much like what your parents wanted for you. Too much like a future that you didn't want to think about until you absolutely had to."

"That future is still waiting for me Reid."

"Stop. Don't think about things like that. We're going to make it through this. Best friends or lovers, nothing is going to get between us. Not the guys or our fucked up, sorry excuses for families. And especially not ourselves. We're gunna make this work, I swear to you. Come on it's late, we should get some sleep."

"I really should go find Tyler and talk to him. It's only fair that he finds out from me."

"Baby, the world's not going anywhere. It'll be waiting for you in the morning. Just let everything go and be with me."

"…Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I _do_ love you. So much."

"I've always known that. But it's damn good to hear you say it."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to tell you again tomorrow. And the next day…and the next day…and the next…"

"Heh, go to sleep baby."

"You love me too, right?"

"So much that I can't remember what it ever felt like not to. And I don't want to."


End file.
